


Speed Dating

by Inspired_looney



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspired_looney/pseuds/Inspired_looney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hardison takes Eliot speed dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Leverageland prompt Disastorous on LJ,

Eliot's hand connected with Hardison's throat as they left the bar, pushing him squarely against the wall.

"Don't EVER do that to me again!" each word was carefully weighed and measured, said quietly, almost a whisper, his even tone just as threatening as if he'd been yelling at the hacker, "got it?" he finished without easing the pressure on the younger man.

"Yeah," Hardison could barely speak, struggling to maintain composure under the hitters glare, not wanting to admit that Eliot was actually hurting him, Hardison realised that maybe taking Eliot speed dating wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.

The night started off well enough, a few drinks, some shared appreciation of the talent, but that ended quickly when Eliot realised what Hardison had signed them up for.

At first he thought it wouldn't be too bad, he'd charm them, get a few phone numbers and have some fun, problem was, these women were everything that annoyed him, they weren't bad looking, they were nice and interesting, but they were desperate. They were looking for their white knight, someone to come in and save them from their lives and that just wasn't him. His smile, the one liners and that cute southern charm just wasn't going to cut it with women looking for a husband.

Hardison was at the next table and found his friend's discomfort amusing, at least until Eliot's pint ended up over his head! Hardison grabbed the dripping man, made an excuse and headed for the door.

"Damn Eliot," Hardison started, "I was about to get her number, you couldn't have played nice for just another..."

They were out the door and before he could finish the sentence Eliot had him against the wall and Hardison thought he should have known that taking Eliot speed dating would be a disaster.


End file.
